Unscented or scented products are desired by consumers as they may be considered more natural and discreet than scented products. Manufacturers of unscented or scented products for controlling malodors rely on malodor reduction ingredients or other technologies (e.g. filters) to reduce malodors. However, effectively controlling malodors, for example, amine-based malodors (e.g. fish and urine), thiol and sulfide-based malodors (e.g. garlic and onion), C2-C12 carboxylic acid based malodors (e.g. body and pet odor), indole based malodors (e.g. fecal and bad breath), short chain fatty aldehyde based malodors (e.g. grease) and geosmin based malodors (e.g. mold/mildew) may be difficult, and the time required for a product to noticeably reduce malodors may create consumer doubt as to the product's efficacy on malodors. Often times, manufacturers incorporate scented perfumes to help mask these difficult malodors.
Unfortunately, malodor control technologies typically cover up the malodor with a stronger scent and thus interfere with the scent of the perfumed or unperfumed situs that is treated with the malodor control technology. Thus, limited nature of the current malodor control technologies is extremely constraining. Thus what is needed is a broader palette of malodor control technologies so the perfume community can deliver the desired level of character in a greater number of situations/applications. Surprisingly, Applicants recognized that in addition to blocking a malodor's access to a sensory cell, in order to achieve the desired goal, a malodor control technology must leave such sensor cell open to other molecules, for example scent molecules. As a result, the disclosed malodor reduction compositions do not unduely interfere with the scent of the freshening compositions and devices that comprise such technologies and the perfumed or unperfumed situs that is treated with such freshening compositions and devices.